


The Dance

by Nocturna8896



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi wonders about her love life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

He smelled so peaceful when he was sleeping and wasn’t yelling at everything. This had been on of the more legendary parties they had ever thrown. Everybody was there, even Eridan (even though most people wouldn't have minded if he hadn’t come). It was around 5 am and almost everyone was gone, only the very few were left at Terezi’s house. This list included: Jade (out cold), John (also out cold, what is with these kids and not being able to hold their liquor?), and Karkat (sleeping with his head on Terezi’s lap).   
The pictures that were forming in Terezi’s head from her smell and taste told her that Karkat looked younger than he did normally; his face always smelt older than he was, now he smelt his age. Terezi secretly was thankful that Vriska spiked everyones drinks with that gin she brought from home. It meant that a) they got to see drunk Egbert and Harley (they were such bad drunks), and b) Karkat had fallen asleep in her lap. She never wanted this moment to end, this perfect moment.   
When they were both awake Terezi teased him and he yelled, overreacted. They had been dancing around the same fact for years though. Even though he had never said it Terezi knew that Karkat loved her, and she cared so deeply for him to. The most difficult part was that Terezi didn’t know were they stood, what were they even? All of their friends knew that they both wanted the quadrant most deeply red, red as Karkat’s blood, flush, matesprites. Karkat had never said anything to her about it. She couldn’t wait forever, but she was also afraid to ask; afraid of his answer, afraid of what he might say.   
This dance was going for to long and Terezi was tired. There was another boy waiting back stage with a glass of water someone who had said how he felt. Dave had asked her out a few days ago and she was really considering it. It would be nice, Karkat hadn’t made a move, Dave had. Terezi had told Karkat about Dave in the hopes that he would admit his feelings, but he hadn’t. Little did she know Karkat had spilt his red tears when he was out of earshot, he was afraid to say anything, afraid of what she might say.   
Terezi didn't know what to do, should she wait for Karkat, or not? Weather that statements answer was yes or no, Karkat was still sleeping on her lap. He was defenseless in-front of her, something he would normally never do. Their relationship was to complicated; life was to complicated. So she bent down and kissed Karkat’s forehead. If she hadn’t been blind she would have seen his smile, but she didn’t. Then Terezi leaned back on the sofa and fell asleep. 5 am was to late of be deciding these things.


End file.
